Second Chances
by zutaragirl123
Summary: Katara is divorced with four kids and when something happens with the next door neighbor that leaves her in the hospital her ex-husband Zuko is at her side. Will they be able to love each other again? Or will they just ignore their feelings from the past? Modern day fanfic.
1. A Ordinary Day

_My life has never been easy. I worked for everything I have now; my kids, my home, and my friends. The only thing I don't have is my husband. I was married. Now divorced. My ex-husband had cheated on me with Ms. Blah. I used to be Mrs. Katara Agni. Yeah, I was married to Zuko Agni. I had four beautiful children with him. Now he and I are divorced and we both have custody of them._

 _Damian, my eldest, is 15 years old and has pale skin, black hair, and gold eyes like Zuko. Damian also has my mother's side of height. He stands at about 5' 10' (177.8 cm), but he's bulky like most Water Tribe men. He has a mix of our personalities. He likes to play with fire like Zuko and do outgoing things like me. He's very blunt and not shy to anyone. He looks like Zuko and I, facial wise._

 _Bryan and Ryan are my twin boys who are 14 years old and total opposites. Bryan has my dark brown hair and my tan skin while he has Zuko's gold eyes. Bryan is the athletic and popular one. He's has a big group friends and is always hanging with them. His personality is identical to Zuko's. He likes to cause trouble towards me. Bryan stands at about 5' 9" (175.26 cm) from my mother's side and has a bulky Water Tribe build._

 _Ryan on the other hand is an exactly replica of Zuko with his pale skin, black hair and my blue eyes. He stands at about 5' 11" (180.34 cm) and he has a very lean body like Zuko. He isn't a bulky boy. He gets straight A's and has a 4.0. He likes to read books and learn new things like me. He has very few friends and likes it that way. Bryan likes to pick on Ryan and torment him and so does Damian. Ryan is blind though. I was nine months pregnant I had fell on the side Ryan was on and he ended up having his brain bleed. I gave birth soon after and they were able to save him, but not his sight. He is permanently blind._

 _Last is my daughter Kylie and she is 13 years old. She looks exactly like me with dark brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. She has my sassy attitude and smart mouth. While she is very popular in school as a cheerleader and honestly is kind of stuck up. She picks on Ryan as well, but mostly just leaves him alone. She stands at 5' 4" (162.56 cm). She is short like me. She takes after Zuko's personality way more though._

" _Once you love something, you can never stop loving it. Even after_ _a divorce_ _, the heart will not stop loving." ~_ _Gregory David Roberts_

Katara's POV

"Kids! You're going to be late for school!" I yelled up the stairs. I heard shuffling upstairs and Ryan coming down the stairs. "Hey baby" I kissed his cheek. "Hey mom." He said and walked to the kitchen. "How are you today?" I asked following him. "The usual. Stayed up late studying and couldn't sleep because of Bryan's snoring." Ryan mumbled.

"You need to stop staying up late baby…You're going to be very tired during school." I scolded him. He sighed. "I know mom, but I have to work twice as hard compared to everyone else. Sometimes I hate being blind." He started eating his plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs. I sighed. Kylie came into the kitchen and took her plate of orange and apple slices. She doesn't like junk food, so she eats really healthy.

Next was Damian who came in and grabbed his plate of pancakes and when he walked past Ryan, bumping into him. "Hey quit it Damian!" Ryan yelled. Damian just rolled his eyes and sat down. Of course, like always Bryan was last. "Where's Bryan?" I asked. Damian shrugged.

Five minutes later Bryan came in and grabbed his food and pushed Ryan's backpack down. He laughed and sat down. "Bryan! You don't knock your brother's backpack down on the floor! Apologize." I scolded him. Bryan just ignore me. "Bryan!" I yelled. He still ignored me. I sighed in frustration. I heard a honk outside and saw Kylie get up. "Ooh! Dad's here!" The boys finished and walked out the door with me following. "Hey Daddy!" Kylie hugged Zuko.

Bryan and Damian took off towards the red Mustang. Ryan was still next to me. "Go to your dad or you'll be late." I said. "Why can't you take me?" Ryan whined. "Because it's your dad's week with you. Now go, and have fun." I kissed his cheek. "Bye mom…" He mumbled and walked to the car where Zuko and the kids were waiting. Zuko smiled and ruffled Ryan's hair and Ryan just shrugged him off. Ryan got in the car and Zuko looked at me than smiled. I frowned and went back into the house slamming the door. I went to get ready for work.

A hour and a half later I was at the hospital where I worked as an Orthopedic Surgeon. I diagnose and treat ailments affecting muscles, bones and joints, treating sports injuries, degenerative diseases, tumors, infections, and birth defects. I walked into the staff room and saw my best friend Yue, who is an Orthopedic Surgeon as well. "Hey Yue!" I said and threw on my doctor's coat and stethoscope. "Hey Tara!" Yue beamed.

"How are you?" I asked. "Great! Sokka took me out to a romantic dinner last night!" Yue said. I smiled my brother can be an idiot sometimes, but he knew how to treat Yue like a queen. "I need details on our break!" I squealed. We both walked out and went to the front desk to grab our first patient. "Hey Jin. Hey Song." We greeted the girls. They smiled and handed us our folders.

"Katara you have a teen girl coming in because she had her knee shatter during soccer. The rest is in the file. Yue you have a to work with an old man." Song said. I snorted at Yue. "Yippy…" Yue said sarcastically. She smiled and said goodbye taking off. I went to room 123B and knocked on the door then entered. I saw a fifteen year old girl and her two parents if I was correct. I smiled when they looked at me. "Hi. I'm Doctor Mizu. You must be Alexis Denmart?" The girl nodded.

"You must be her parents Jennifer and Dan?" They nodded. I took out the x-ray and put it up. I pointed to the knee and said, "This is your knee cap and as you see there are factures throughout the patella (knee cap). You're going to have to have surgery because you'll be in excruciating pain for a long time and could develop and infection in the muscle tissue. Now, for now I'm going to prescribe you some painkillers until you make an appointment for surgery. Until than stay off that leg. Do you have any questions or concerns?" I asked.

They shook their heads. I smiled and wrote down a prescription and gave it to them. "Ok than I'll see you in about a week." I smiled and they thanked me. My whole morning was filled with x-rays and surgeries. My lunch break came and I walked to the staff room. I saw Yue eating and I grabbed by bag of food and sat next to her. "How was your morning?" I asked.

Yue rolled her eyes. "Slow. Just two surgeries and lots of diagnoses." "Lucky. I had about five surgeries and about fifteen or sixteen diagnoses." I said tiredly. "Dang girl." She said. "Yeah." About five minutes later we finished and went back to work.

(At ten o' clock)

I walked out of the hospital towards my blue SUV that I got after Kylie was born. I got in and took off towards my house. Halfway there my phone started to ring. I looked to see it say Ryan. I answered with my Bluetooth connection to the car. "Hey Ryan. What's up?" I said. "Hey mom. I forgot my computer in your car in the back seat. Can you bring it by dad's house?" Ryan asked. I frowned and asked, "Do you really need it?"

"Yes mom! It has all my notes for my science test in two days! Please!" Ryan pleaded. I sighed and told him I'd bring it by then hung up. I drove to Zuko's house which he had inherited from his parents. Now they live in a small house not too far from Zuko. I pulled up to the house and got out. I walked up to the door with Ryan's computer in my hand. I knocked and waited about five minutes. The door opened up and Mai came into view.

She scowled, "What are you doing here." She said with venom. I rolled my eyes. "Get Zuko." I said. She glared for a bit and then took off yelling Zuko's name. Four minutes later he showed up. He was shirtless and just in red gym shorts. Damn that body never ceases to make me drool. "Katara?" Zuko looked surprised. "Ryan left his computer in my car and he needed it, so I'm dropping it off." I handed him the computer. "Mom!" I saw Ryan run down the stairs and almost fell.

I squeaked. "Ryan! Be careful honey!" Ryan just shrugs. "I'm not helpless mom. I know this house like the back of my hand." He huffed. "I know honey, but I'm still your mother and I have every right to worry." I pout. Ryan smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thanks for bringing my computer." He grabbed the computer and took off upstairs. I looked at Zuko. "Make sure he gets some sleep. He's been studying with barely any sleep." I said. "Don't worry they all have bed times here still." I nodded and said goodbye. I got in my car and took off.

I got home and opened the door then went up to my room. I was exhausted and wanted to go to sleep. When I got in bed I heard the doorbell ring so I got up again and went downstairs. When I got to the front door I looked out the eye hole and saw Kevin my next door neighbor's son. I unlocked it and opened the door. "Hey Kevin. What's up?" I smiled nicely. "Hi Ms. Mizu. I'm sorry for keeping you up, but my parents were wondering if wanted to have dinner with us tomorrow?" He asked. "Sure I'd love too." I smiled.

"Ok. Oh! And here!" He gives me rose. "Oh. Uh. Thank you Kevin. I'll see you tomorrow." I told him and took the rose. He smiled and left. I closed the door and threw the rose on the table and went back upstairs to bed.

I got in bed and turned off my lights and went to sleep. Little did I know…Things were going to change for the worse...

 **What's going to happen? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Forgiveness

Hey Guys! Sorry for taking so long on the update. I've been caught up in school, other stories, writers block, and being lazy, so sorry. I don't own the Avatar the Last Airbender characters! Anyway so here's the next chapter for Second Chances!

*Tuesday Morning* (Katara's POV)

I looked out the window with coffee in my hand and a pretty royal blue nightgown with white fur on the ends, which had been a present from my mother on my birthday a few years back. It was the usual sunny morning in Nevada where I looked out towards the sun. I sighed and looked around my home thinking of how it wasn't this way before. I used to live with Zuko in his parent's old house, which he still owns, when we were still together. His parents had given it to us as a wedding gift, Zuko just turned 22 and I was 20, and there we started our own family.

We were so happy when I found out I was pregnant with Damian and Zuko became the amazing husband and father. We had been trying for a two years trying to have a child and Zuko had been 24 years old and I had been 22 years old when we found out. We were happy until a few weeks after Bryan and Ryan were born. We started arguing and Zuko started staying out later in the night and I would be kept up worrying where he was almost every night. When I found out I was pregnant with Kylie I thought that maybe we'd become happier having another child and maybe having a little baby girl would help our failing relationship.

It didn't. Zuko grew more distant with me and wasn't the same man that I had married and loved. Four months before I was due I found Zuko kissing Miss. Blah aka Mai when we were at a family party of his. When he finally noticed he didn't say anything he just looked away in regret. I told him that I was filing for divorce the next day and I did. Two weeks after Kylie was born our divorce became final and I had taken the furniture and kitchen stuff along with my car while he had kept the house and photos along with his car. From what I heard he hasn't changed any part of the house and refuses to let Mai change one thing about it.

I never did forgive Zuko for what he did and never talked to him unless I had too. I was never a snot to him or anything like that I respected him as my kid's father and that was it. Nothing more. I came back to reality and looked at the time. 10:00 am. I sighed and cleaned out my cup at the same time my phone went off with Ryan's ringtone. I smiled and picked it up.

"Hey Ryan. What's up?" I asked happily while taking off upstairs to fold clothes on my bed.

"Hola Madre. Ursa la abuela y el abuelo Ozai están tirando un conseguir juntos en unas horas. Tío Sokka iba a informar la semana pasada, pero se ha olvidado como siempre lo hace. ¿Así que has venido? Por favor." **(Grandma Ursa and Grandpa Ozai are throwing a get together in a few hours. Uncle Sokka was supposed to inform you last week, but he forgot like he always does. So will you come? Please.)** Ryan informed me in my native language. I sighed and thought about it.

"¿Por favor, madre? ¿Para mí? Además la familia de padre realmente le falta. Siempre amaban. Ellos no han visto en casi mamá de siete años. Por favor." **(Please mother? For me? Plus father's family really misses you. They always loved you. They haven't seen you in almost seven years mom. Please.)** Ryan pleaded. I finally relented.

"Bueno Ryan. Iré por ti. ¿Qué tiempo y lugar?" **(Alright Ryan. I'll go for you. What time and place?)** I asked. Ryan cheered happily in the phone.

"Es en el 12:00 en la casa de la abuela y el abuelo Sozin. Y su familia es demasiado." **(It's at 12:00 at Grandma and Grandpa Agni's house. And your family is coming too.)** He answered.

"Muy bien. Nos vemos allí Ryan. Te quiero. Adiós." **(Alright. I'll see you there Ryan. I love you. Bye.)** I said.

"También te quiero mamá. Adiós" **(I love you too Mom. Bye.)** He hung up. I put the phone down and looked at the clock 10:15. I'd better get ready if I want to make it on time. I grabbed a clean towel and went into my bathroom shower and stripped myself of my nightgown, bra and panties. I stepped into the shower and washed myself clean.

When I got out I blow dried my hair and left it down in its natural waves and walked into my room to my closet. It's going to be warm out so I decided on my royal blue Traveling Menagerie Lace Dress and black single strap heels. I went to the bathroom and added some eyeliner and black eyeshadow that made my big, round blue eyes. Adding mascara made my eyes pop even more. Add some earrings, necklace and bracelets than looked at the time to see it was 11:32 am. I walked downstairs, grabbed my phone and purse than headed out to my SUV. I got in started the car and texted Ryan letting him know I'm on my way.

When I got to Ursa and Ozai's house it was packed as usual when they throw parties and I got out of the car and walked up to the door. I rang it and after a few seconds the door opened to Ursa. She squealed like a 20 year old when she saw me and hugged me tightly.

"Моя милая дочь возвратилась!" **(My sweet daughter has come back!)** Ursa squealed in my ear. I giggled at her, no matter how old she was she still had the energy of a teenager.

"Ursa. I don't speak very much Russian. English or Spanish please." I laughed and finally she let go.

"I'm sorry Katara. It's so great to see you. We've all missed you so much. And I don't speak Spanish you know this as well." Ursa laughed. I smiled at her and kissed both her cheeks.

"I know. I missed you too, Mami." I said. Ursa had always been like a second mother to me when my mother worked and father was on business trips I'd stay at the Agni's house because my parents had been friends with the Agni's since high school, so all of us kids had grown up together. Zuko, Sokka, Lu Ten, Zuko's older cousin, Raul, Zuko's older brother, and Aang, My adopted brother, all hung out while Azula, Zuko's little sister that's my age, Sapphire, Zuko's other little sister a year younger than me, Toph, Zuko's adopted sister, and I hung out together. My little brother Lil' Joey or Joseph hung out with Zuko's little sisters and the youngest of the Agni's, Manya and Inessa, the twins.

"What's taking you so long, Мало огня? **(Little fire)** " Ozai said coming to the door then seeing me he grinned.

"Ah! My водный ребенок! **(Water Baby)** " He gave me a hug. In case you're wondering why he calls me that, when I was little I was the only child that he knew that would cry, scream and throw a fit if I was taken out of the bath, pool or even hot tub, so I have been his water baby ever since.

"Hello Papi." I said while hugging him back. He's been like a second father for me when my dad wasn't around. Finally they let me in and we walked out to backyard where almost everyone was at. I looked around and saw Sokka and Aang talking to Zuko and the guys while I spotted Azula, Sapphire, and Toph talking with Yue. As soon as Azula saw me she came running towards me squealing. She tackled me in a hug and kept squealing. I laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you sister!" Azula yelled at me. She was tearing up and Azula almost never tears up in public and that made me feel a hundred times worse.

"I missed you too Azy." I almost cried.

"What am I? Chopped pigs ass?" A voice said behind Azula. Azula and I pulled away and I looked to see Sapphire. I opened my arms and she came in and gave me a hug.

"I missed you Saph. And your weird talking." I laughed. I heard someone clear their throat and we looked to see Toph.

"Sugarqueen." Toph said stonily. I pulled away and stood in front of Toph.

"Toph." I said nodded. Toph grinned after a few seconds and punched me in the arm, her way of showing affection.

"Don't ever do this again. Just because you don't talk to Sparky doesn't mean you stop talking to us as well. You were the only thing that kept us Agni's, other than Sparky, tolerating Ms. Gloomy and after you stopped talking to us we about told Sparky to stop talking to us because we couldn't stand Ms. Gloomy." Toph scolded me like a child when all reality I was the one giving the scolding's to her back when we were teenagers considering she's two years younger and always in trouble.

"I won't happen again. I promise. I missed all of you. I couldn't bear to hurt myself or you guys again. And you call her Ms. Gloomy? I call her Ms. Blah because she makes me want to gag." I giggled. The girls laughed.

"Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes is giving mean names to people! It's a miracle!" Toph said dramatically. We laughed at Toph and started talking about our lives and gossip going around.

After fifteen minutes of this I heard, My son, Ryan's voice calling at me.

"Mom! Come meet my boyfriend Derek!" Ryan said from over with Zuko and the guys. I laughed and excused myself from the girls and walked over to Ryan and the boy named Derek.

"Mami, this is Derek. Derek, this is my mom Katara." Ryan introduced us. I looked at Derek up and down sizing him up if he was worthy of my boy.

"Mami. Por favor. Le gusta mucho y quiero su aprobación. Él significa mucho para mí." **(Mami. Please. I really like him and I want your approval. He means a lot to me.)** Ryan begged. I didn't glance away from Derek who grew nervous.

"¿Qué ha dicho tu padre sobre esto?" **(What has your father said about this?)** I asked.

"Padre aprueba." **(Father Approves.)** Ryan said. I looked hard at Derek before relaxing and smiling at him.

"Que apruebo. **(Than I approve.)** Just don't hurt my boy." I shot the last sentence to Derek. Derek nodded and smiled.

"I won't Mrs. Mizu." I frowned at the Mrs. and Ryan elbowed Derek giving him a small glare. The Zuko and the guys became quiet when they heard that. I quickly corrected him.

"It's Ms. Not Mrs." I said. Derek eyes widened and quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You just have a wedding ring on and I thought…" I just laughed it off which cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. A lot people make the same mistake. I just never took off my ring after the divorce." I smiled at him. Derek quickly shut his mouth and Ryan dragged him off scolding him for his idiot tendencies.

"So…Tara…Gorgeous dress." Aang complimented me. I turned around and smiled at Aang.

"Thanks Aang. I was able to pull it off in and hour because SOMEONE forgot to mention it to me." I gave Sokka a glare. He just rolled his eyes and shrugged uninterestingly.

"If I had asked you, you would had said no and never came. You've been invited to plenty of things over the span of the seven years of ignoring the whole Agni family and you CHOSE not to come, so I thought why this is any different. That is why I didn't ask. Not because I forgot. Because I knew that answer." Sokka said sternly. I was hurt by his words, but at the same time they were true I DID ignore them because of the bitter divorce between Zuko and I. It was selfish of me, but at the same time I was still hurt even six years after the divorce. I just smiled it away and told them I'd see them later and went inside. I went through the house maneuvering through people to get upstairs.

Once I was upstairs I went to the guestroom Zuko and I used have when we so happen to stay the night here before the divorce. I closed the door and fell on the bed crying. 'Why does everything have to be true? Why couldn't I live a happily ever after?' I thought and sobbed more. 'Because fairytales aren't real Katara. Their just stories that tell false reality.' Apart of me said. I was too busy crying to hear the door open than close and only did I notice when a warm, rough hand rubbed in between my shoulders. Only two people knew that my stress always went to that spot and made me tense. Ryan and Zuko, but it wasn't Ryan because his hands were soft and light as a feather. It was the last person. I immediately shrugged his hand off and he sighed.

"Katara…Listen I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to or even see…But if want you want to talk I'm here." Zuko went back to rubbing in between my shoulders. I still ignored him, but didn't shrug is hand off. We stayed like this for a good five minutes before he spoke randomly.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized. I turned and looked at him it shock and confusion. 'What's he sorry for?' I thought. As if he read my mind he answered the question in my head.

"About the divorce…The cheating…Everything…" He said. I just stayed silent, but kept eye contact with him.

"I never apologized for real. I never meant to hurt you. You had meant everything to me, but I just fell out of love after a while. That didn't give me a reason to cheat though. I should have sat down with you and talked about it, especially when you were pregnant with Kylie. I'm sorry for it all and the pain I caused you and still do cause. I know you never forgave and you don't have to because I understand its ju-" He was cut off by me flinging myself at him and pulling him into a hug.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear." I sobbed into his shoulder. He returned my hug and soothed me while I cried. After about another 30 minutes I stopped crying.

"I probably look like a mess now." I laughed. Zuko looked at me and smiled.

"Nah. You look awesome." He said. I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom and washed of my makeup. We both went downstairs and out to the back where everyone had been waiting for us to return. We went back to talking and mingling with family and friends. Nothing could bring me down at this point.

When it finally time to leave around 7:00 pm I said goodbye to everyone and the kids than headed out to my car, got in, and drove home. It was about a thirty minute drive since I lived on the other side of the town and finally I pulled into my driveway and got out of the car. I locked the car and walked up the porch steps and sticking the key in to unlock it. When doing so I opened the door, walked in and then closed the door and locking it. I threw my keys in the decorative bowl sitting by the door and headed up to my room.

When I got there I sighed and reached behind me and pulled the zipper down and the dress fell to the floor. Suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind and hit me over the head with a hard object making me go unconscious.

 **(Warning: Violence, Explicit language, and Rape! Don't read if you don't like either of these!)**

When I finally awoke I suddenly felt really sore and painful down in my lower region. My head hurt so badly and I went to cup my head with my hand, but my hand came up short from something restraining it. I groaned and opened my eyes to see my tied to my bed, naked.

"You're awake good. I was wondering how long it would take." A voice said beside me. I gasped and turned around to see Kevin looking down at me with a evil grin on his face.

"What are you doing Kevin! Your parents will call the cops once they know you're missing from the house!" I yelled at him. He slapped me across the cheek and scowled.

"Shut up bitch! My parents have been on vacation in Hawaii for two weeks, so it's just you and me." He chuckled evilly.

"Kevin please let me go…" I whimpered. He bit his lip and looked at me in lust.

"God I love it when you beg." He climbed on top of me and suddenly thrust into me. I screamed in pain at the feeling of him invading my most intimate area.

"Stop! It hurts! Pull it out!" I fought against him trying to get him off me. He just groaned and kept thrusting into me than suddenly wrapped his hand around my throat squeezing so I couldn't scream any longer.

"Can't have you screaming and have the neighbors here you." He chuckled and groaned suddenly and I felt him cum in me.

"God you're so tight for a whore who's had four kids." He squeezed my throat more cutting off my breathing and slapped me across the face multiple times before finally stopped. He than he punched my stomach which made my eyes roll almost to the back of my head.

"I'm going to make your hurt and stretch you out like the slut and whore you are." I felt him position his dick over my asshole. I panicked and shook my head crying and begging him with my eyes not to do it. He just chuckled and thrust into my asshole. I screamed in silence because my lack of breathing and tried again to shove and make him stop thrusting into me. I felt blood leaking down my thighs and he got even rougher. I tried to throw him off by twisting my body, but finally he had enough and back fisted me in the mouth making me almost black out. The pain that he kept causing was so painful it was like trying to eat a cactus and shoving a porcupine up your ass at the same time. Suddenly he pulled out and put his dick over my mouth. I tried to turn my head, but he held it in place while yanked my nipple making me scream and open my mouth. I gagged when he shoved his dick down my throat and screamed around it.

"You like that bitch. Keeping screaming and I'll shoot off in your mouth soon." He groaned. I sobbed and almost barfed from how deep he thrust. Finally after what seemed hours he shot off his seed in my mouth and face. He than shoved his tongue in my mouth, kissing me roughly. He pulled away and then cut me loose from my bounds. He grabbed me and threw me onto my hardwood floor making me gasp in excruciating pain. He turned me over and hovered over me with the knife he cut me loose with.

"Now the cherry on top. Killing you." He laughed and swung the knife down and stabbed me in the chest just right above my right breast. I screamed and he stabbed me again this time in my right shoulder. Then again and again. Until he finally was satisfied with how much blood I was losing. He put the knife down and grabbed a 9mm pistol that was on the nightstand, which I hadn't noticed. He cocked it and put it to the side of his temple. I was gasping for air and trying to fight the sleepiness that was overcoming me. He smiled at me and laughed.

 **(End of the evilness that I have wrote. All clean from here.)**

"I can't go to prison, but I can't let you live either. You'll die with how much blood your losing in about five minutes. Too bad it had to be here. I had everything planned out when you would come to my house for a 'family' dinner. No, but you decided to go party instead. It's fine. I'll be dead and so will you. See you in the next life my beautiful love." He laughed evilly and pulled the trigger of the pistol. I closed my eyes not looking. 'Was this how I was going to die? What about my kids? They need their mother?' I thought all together. I grew angry. 'No! This isn't going to end like this!' I thought fiercely. I looked around and finally saw my home phone on the floor from it being knocked over. I somehow got over to it and noticed a missed call and dialed it praying for them to answer. After the third ring the person picked up.

"Hey Katara! I've been trying to get a hold of you. You left your phone at my parent's house and I'm about five minutes aw-" I cut him off.

"Zuko…Help…Me…" I gasped for breath.

"Katara! What's wrong?! What's happened?!" He almost yelled in phone in worry.

"Kevin…Break in…Stabbed…" I fell silent no longer able to talk.

"Katara?! Katara!" He yelled. I disconnected the call and waited for something to happen. A few minutes later I heard a car door slam and my front door breaking open. I than heard footsteps running up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I started blacking out when Zuko entered the room yelling my name. He ran to my side and kneeled next to me while pulling out his phone and calling 911.

"Katara! Katara! Stay with me damn it!" He yelled with tears streaming down his face.

All I could see was his face before blacking out and whispering three last words.

"I forgive you…"

 **Hey everyone! Anyway again sorry for not updating sooner and I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you guys think! Thanks, have a awesome day! (:**


	3. Dirty Talk

_Beep...Beep...Beep…_ 'God someone shut that off' I thought. That beeping kept going and going. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to a white ceiling and it smelled like a sterile room.

"You're awake!" I heard a deep voice say happily. I turned my head and my eyes met with a pair of molten gold eyes that I always used to adore. I was also met with his black hair as dark as the night and soft looking and feeling from past times touching his hair.

"Z-Zuko…? Why are you here…?" I managed to squeeze out before coughing and hacking from my dry throat. Zuko immediately went for the cup of water by my bedside and had me sip on some water. Once I had my water I nodded a thanks to him. I waited for him to answer me and must have guessed that.

"Remember? You were stabbed? I found you and called 911 before your fell unconscious." Zuko explained sad eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" I squeezed my eyes shut trying to get the images of Kevin and the event of the things I went through.

"About two days. They had you on life support until about six hours ago when you were able to breathe without help. That and they checked your blood and took urine samples." He said. I panicked and realized that I was r and it could lead to pregnancy.

"Am I-Am I pregnant?" I asked scared. He smiled lightly and looked shook his head.

"No. Thank Agni. So far they made sure to give you anything to make sure you couldn't be. They want to keep an eye just in case so they're going to test in a few weeks to make sure." Zuko explained.

"Where's my family? And the kids?" I asked. Zuko smiled and nodded towards the door.

"Outside in the waiting room they've been visiting every day to see if there had been any changes. Let me call the nurse first and then I'll call them in." He pressed the nurse button and we waited until the nurse came in. I was surprised to see Song come it and smile at me sweetly and nodded towards Zuko in acknowledgement.

"Hey Katara. How are you feeling?" She asked while checking my monitor and then my blood pressure.

"Like crap." I laughed a tiny bit before having a coughing fit again. Zuko gave me some more water for my throat.

"Take it easy...Your throat might be dry. You also will be in pain in an hour or so after the morphine wears off. When it does just call one of the nurse's." Song explained. I nodded and whispered a thank you. She smiled and blushed at Zuko then walked out.

Ok now is the time for a long story that makes you want hit people. Song and Zuko dated when he was in 8th and Song was in 6th in the first semester of school and broke up shortly before Christmas break. Zuko then went out with Jin, who was in 6th grade as well, after spring break and broke up a few weeks after summer vacation started. Zuko dated Mai before the whole cheating incident, just to let you know. Mai was in his grade at the time and they dated off and on freshman through the summer after sophomore year. Zuko was devastated because Mai had told him he had been nothing, an easy lay and took off with this guy named Ricky, leaving Zuko in the dust. I was there for him when she did this and when he hit Junior year, and my Freshman year, he asked me to homecoming and after we went he took me to the park where we played as kids and gave me a single lily asking me to be his girlfriend and I had said yes. We dated until he graduated from high school and we took a break and decided we would start back up when I graduated.

We didn't date anyone while we took that break and then after I graduated we got back together like we said. We went to the same college but he was heading into his junior year of college where I was starting my freshman year. He got a degree in business and after he graduated he took over his father's business that had been passed down for almost fifty years, Agni's Electronics. He went on a lot of business trips when he took over and I was busy with Sophomore year studying in medical school, so we didn't see each other and we were also trying to plan a wedding all at once. It was stressful and we both had moments where we almost about gave up, but we got through it. You know the rest from there on.

Finally coming out of my thoughts and I noticed that Song had left and Zuko was talking on the phone English so I guessed he was talking to Mai. Considering she can't speak Russian. I mean I can speak Russian enough to hold a basic 'Hello' and 'How are you', stuff like that. Finally after he started arguing he finally had it and hung up.

"Вы хорошо?" **(You okay?)** I asked. He looked surprised for a second then shrugged.

"Mai está simplemente enfadado. Eso es todo." **(Mai is just angry. that's all.)** He grinned. I smiled at him speaking Spanish. He and I used to do this all the time when we were together. I'd speak Russian to him while he spoke Spanish to me and we'd learn that way about each other's language and speak it better to family. Let tell you one thing though. He was a fast learner than I was. I still barely speak Russian while he speaks as if he was born Spanish.

"Я - пукание…" **(I'm fart…)** I said. He snorted and chuckled. I rose my eyebrow at him wondering what I said.

"Katara it's сожалею о. **(Sorry.)** Not пукание. пукание means fart." Zuko laughed and I turned red with embarrassment.

"Sorry. I haven't had any practice for a while." I said still blushing. Zuko just chuckled and sat in the chair next to my hospital bed.

"It's fine Katara." He said.

"How long before I can leave?" Zuko smiled and answered.

"About three to four days since you're healing pretty fast which is surprising to him, but then again you've always been a fast healer. You have to take it easy though." He said.

"The kids?" I asked. He smiled and excused himself to let the kids know that I'm up. After about five minutes the kids came bursting in.

"Mama!" Ryan yelled and ran to my bed side accidently running into it and trying to find my hand. Finally he found it and was careful not to hurt me. Bryan, Damion, and Kylie huddled on each side of my bed while Zuko was at the end.

"¿Cómo mamá sentimiento? ¿Mareada? ¿Tiene algún dolor? ¿Necesita un alimento o el agua?" (How are you feeling mom? Dizzy? Have any pain? Do you need some food or water?) Ryan shot off one by one of questions. I patted his arm and he quieted down.

"Estoy bien cariño. Yo no estoy en ningún dolor o mareos. Aunque la comida suena bien..." (I'm fine sweetheart. I'm not in any pain or dizzy. Though food does sound good...) I said.

"Did I hear someone needed food?" I heard the most important person in my life came in with a bag of McDonalds.

"Mama! You brought McDonalds!" I gasped and grasped for it. I LOVE McDonalds it's my one junk food weakness.

"Yes, now shhh. I had to say it was for Zuko." She gave me the bag and I started diving in. I moaned at the deliciousness. I mumbled a thank you in between bites of my quarter pounder.

"So where are you staying when you get out?" Mama asked. I stopped eating and swallowed. I rose my eyebrows and looked at her confused.

"Home?" I said confused. 'Where else would I go?' I thought. My mother got tense and I knew I answered wrong.

"You will not! You have to go to counseling and then take meds too and you have to take it easy and lay around most of the time for at a minimum of a week. You need someone to take care of you!" My mother, Kya Mizu, argued.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me!" I protested. I felt like a sixteen year old trying to convince my mother that I didn't need a babysitter.

"Katara! Yes you do! I don't want you alone again! I don't want you to get hurt again." She cried out. She was crying and everyone was awkwardly not knowing what to do. Ryan finally said something and hugged his grandma.

"She can live with Dad…If it's okay with him…" Ryan suggested. Zuko eyes widened along with mine.

"I-I don't-" I tried to say I didn't think that would be the best, but my mother cried louder and we flinched. Zuko finally stopped her crying by hugging her.

"It's fine Kya. Katara can stay with me and the kids." My mother stopped crying and sniffled. She gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you Zuko! You have always been a sweet, kind, and considerate man…" I glared over at Zuko while he looked at me helplessly, over my mother's shoulder, as if to ask what else he could have done. I sighed and looked at the kids. 'This was going to be a long recovery…' My last thought was.

(Six days later)

"I want out!" I complained. Zuko and Bryan rolled their eyes in a similar fashion. I have been complained non-stop for about two days and Zuko's had to hear the worst of it.

"Yes Katara we know. Let me finish signing you out." Zuko said grumpily. I sighed and looked around and saw little tiny kids about four and five jumping on the dad while the mom laughed at them and I smiled. 'I wish I could have that again…' I thought sadly.

"Ok. Katara you ready now?" Zuko's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I turned and looked up at him and nodded. He wheeled me out of the hospital to his bright red 1969 Ford Mustang Fastback with a standard transmission. I smiled when I saw it and Zuko carefully helped me into the passenger seat made of custom leather. Ryan and Bryan already in the back and the only ones who came. Zuko gave back the wheel chair to the hospital and got in the driver's seat. He started the car and put it into gear and drove out of the hospital parking lot. He got onto the street and shifted gears flawlessly.

"I'm happy you still drive this car." I said. Zuko snorted and shifted gears again.

"Well this was my dream car and you got it for my birthday, so yeah I don't know how I couldn't drive it." He said.

"Wait. You got this car for dad?" Ryan asked. I nodded and looked at him, turning in my seat.

"Yeah for his twenty-first birthday. I had it custom made for him and it was worth the expenses because he fell in love with the car the second he laid his eyes on it." I turned around and looked at the cars passing by and the buildings.

"That's cool." Bryan said. I nodded and spaced off. Finally after about forty-five minutes we arrived at Zuko's house. Kylie and Damion were on the porch waiting.

"Where's Mai?" I asked worried I would have to deal with her snot attitude. Zuko scowled and turned off the car.

"Staying with her parents. She refuses to live with a 'low life peasant' and she took off telling me that when you leave she'll come back." He explained while getting out and moving the back of his seat forward, so Bryan and Ryan could get out. Zuko went to my side and helped me out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drive your wife away." I nearly wanted to vomit when I said wife. Zuko rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"She's been a bitch for a while now. If anything we're all happy that we get peace and quiet." Zuko chuckled. I smiled and nodded. He helped me inside and laid me on the couch.

"You hungry?" Zuko asked. I nodded and he took off into the kitchen. The rustling and clanking of pans in the direction of the kitchen. Ryan got me a pillow and blanket. He helped me lift and Kylie helped him put the blanket on me and the pillow under my head. Zuko came out about ten minutes later while the kids and I were watching 'Bones' on Netflix. I looked up and saw a grill cheese and tomato soup. I grabbed it when Zuko offered it to me and he sat on the couch and lifting my feet onto his lap. I started eating and watched the tv show.

I must have fell asleep because Zuko was shaking me awake telling me I should sleep in my bed. I groaned and like a four year old I held out my arms showing that I want to be carried. He chuckled and picked me up in his arms bridal style with ease and walked up the stairs, heading to my room. He got to the last door on the right and walked in. I gasped and saw the room. It was the same as ever. The all white walls and the dark mahogany bed frame and headboard with the black comforter with white around the edges, four white pillows, two red décor pillows, and one grey décor pillow. It sat on the wall across from the door and two dark mahogany nightstands were on each side of the bed with a vanity to the left of the door and a dresser to the right of the door. The balcony that looked over the pool and backyard was to the left wall.

The bathroom was on the wall to the right of the door along with a brown walled walk in closet. Zuko set me down and I walked into the bathroom. It hadn't changed. It still had the navy blue walls and white counter tops with self-rimming white porcelain sinks on the left wall and the door to the toilet on the right wall. The white porcelain oval two person bathtub was against the right wall while the white tile floor and glass shower was in the corner between the wall in front of the door and to the left. The towel and other necessities were in a tall door right next the toilet. It still was all the same. This room was ours when we were married. Zuko wanted red while I wanted blue, so finally after a while I told him that he can have the bedroom red if I got the bathroom blue.

"You like it?" Zuko asked shyly.

"You didn't change a thing…" I said. Zuko smiled and walked over to me, stopping a few inches away.

"I couldn't. This was our room. No one else can use it, but me. No one even comes in here, but me." He said.

"Why didn't you just move Ms. Blah in it?" I huffed. Zuko sighed and looked into my eyes.

"Because it was OUR room. I couldn't bring her in here because it felt wrong and sacred. I felt like I was disrespecting you if I had moved her here." Zuko pushed back a piece of my hair.

"You're so beautiful Katara…So flawless…I didn't deserve you…" My eyes glanced at his lips as they moved. I then looked into his soft and loving eyes and he leaned down pushing his face closer to mine. 'Katara don't do this.' The Goody-Goody side of me said, but the daring side told me otherwise. 'He's married Katara. To the girl he cheated on you with.' The good side said. I ignored it and leaned closer bringing my lips to his. It was like being home again. His musky smell of burnt wood and spicy cinnamon taste. His lips were soft like the last time we had a kiss which was years ago. I moaned slightly when he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled away quickly and realized what he was doing and became stone faced not letting. He cleared his throat and stepped away from me.

"So this is the room. The kids and I have everything packed into the closet and dresser. You tooth brush and brush and other things are here so yeah." He said and nodded saying and leaving. I sighed and touched my lips. That kiss…My heart still pounds like a drum when he kisses me. 'Get over it Katara. It was a mistake and it won't happen again.' I thought. I sighed and undressed not bothering to look at my scars and got in the shower. Once I got out I walked out into my room and looked through my drawers and found a red lace nightgown that Zuko had gotten me on a Christmas. I slipped it on and threw off the décor pillows. I pulled the comforter back and got in between the sheets. I felt my eyes flutter closed and fell into a distant and beautiful memory.

 ** _(Flashback Dream)_**

 _"_ _No, No Bryan. Don't touch that." I scolded a one year old Bryan, who tried to grab a knife. He frowned and had that look in his eye that I knew was going to lead to a huge fit. He started crying and sat down on the floor, kicking his feet._

 _"_ _Bryan stop it!" I said. He just cried louder and wailed on. I was upset and trying to calm him down, but nothing worked. I felt liked breaking down and I was stressed which wasn't good for the baby I was carrying._

 _"_ _Hey, what's going on?" Zuko asked as he walked in with a two year old Damion in one arm and one year old Ryan in the other._

 _"_ _Bryan is upset because I wouldn't let him touch the knife and now he's throwing a fit." I said exasperated. Zuko set the boys down and kneeled next to Bryan who quit his crying when he noticed Zuko._

 _"_ _Listen. You need to stop. Your mother doesn't want you to get hurt. We don't touch knives. Ok?" Zuko explained to him. Bryan looked at him and you could tell he understood. Zuko stood up and picked up Bryan than Ryan._

 _"_ _It's time for bed for these little guys. Katara lie down on the couch and I'll be back for Damion." He said as he took off upstairs. I grabbed Damion and laid down on the couch with him cuddled up to me and falling asleep. Zuko came back down five minutes later and took a sleeping Damion upstairs. After ten minutes he came down flopping down on the couch and started rubbing my feet._

 _"_ _How are you feeling?" He asked._

 _"_ _Fat and ugly." I said sadly becoming teary eyed. He immediately grabbed me and put me in his lap so I was straddling him. He hugged me, being careful of the baby in stomach._

 _"_ _You're gorgeous Katara. I happy to be raising these children with you. You're a beautiful and I so happy I get to call you my wife." He kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. I pulled away and smiled._

 _"_ _I'm so in love with you, Zuko Agni." I said. He grinned and stroked my swollen stomach._

 _"_ _I'm so in love with you, Katara Agni." Zuko said adoringly. "I don't know where I would be without you. I know that we have our fights and we haven't been getting along lately, but I need you to know that I love you more than anything in the world and there would be nowhere else I'd rather be than here with you and our kids." He sighed as he laid his head on my shoulder._

 _"_ _You're so amazing. I love you so much." I pecked him really quick. Suddenly I was picked up with Zuko holding me bridal style._

 _"_ _How about I show you how much I love you." Zuko smirked and nuzzled my neck. I nodded and kissed his lips. He grinned and took off upstairs with me squealing and laughing in his arms…_

 ** _(Flashback Dream Ended)_**

I felt some shaking me awake and my eyes fluttered open noticing Zuko above me. 'Am I still dreaming?' I thought.

"Hey Katara. I have to head to a conference meeting for work and my mother, Toph, and Azula are stopping by to keep you company." Zuko explained in a neural and impassive face. 'Nope. Defiantly not in a dream.' I thought and nodded at Zuko.

"Alright I'll see you later." He went to leave, but said his name making him turn around. I got out of bed and walked up to him. I fixed his tie that was all sloppily put together and fixed his collar than brushed off some hair pieces on his suit jacket.

"Old habits die hard I guess. You always manage to make your tie look a five year old put it together and your collar is always wrinkly." I said frowning and went to the bathroom to get ready. After about five minutes I heard my door close. I sighed and got ready for Azula, Ursa, and Toph. I got in the shower after getting undressed and cleaned myself being careful of my stitches. When I got out I was in some pain from the exertion of my stitches tugging on my skin. I turned on the news and watched as they talked about my rape and stabbing still.

Not a lot happens here in this town and yes a town. I grew up here and everyone knows everyone in this town, so it's never a surprise when thinks go on longer than normal cities are used to. I saw the temperature was almost ninety-eight degrees. 'Yikes. Defiantly shorts and tanks.' I thought to myself. I blow dried my hair and went with my smoky eyed make up with no foundation and eyeliner and mascara. I walked into the closet to see all my clothes. 'They completely took all my clothes and put them in here.' I thought.

I threw on my red Jazz Lounge Fringe Crop Top and a pair of black Blank NYC Little Queenie Washed Cutoff shorts. I heard the front door open and slam with a very loud Toph yelling.

"Sugarqueen! You better be ready or I swear!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my sun glasses that were on a shelf and laced up my black suede lace-up heels. I walked and grabbed a purse and threw the necessities in it. I walked down to see Toph in a olive green camo print tank top with dark green cargo pants and the usual tan military combat boots. She also took off her aviator sunglasses while she was inside. I shook my head and looked at Azula who was the more dangerous dresser. She wore a black tank with a slit down the front that went to the top of her belly button and black leather pants with some sexy lace up heels. Ursa was more conservative, but less than most women her age. She's in her fifties and she looks like she's about fourty. She was wearing a tan tunic top with some black skinnies with four inch black pointed pumps.

"So we ready to go?" Azula said. I nodded and Toph took off out the door while Azula walked right out the door. I walked and Ursa locked the door behind her with the key she must have gotten from Zuko.

"Which car?" I asked. Azula got into Ursa's black 2016 BMW 5 Series and we all pilled in with me and Azula in back and Toph and Ursa in front with Ursa driving.

"We're going to stop by your house and get your car and we'll drive in that." Azula said.

"Why would you want to drive my SUV?" I asked baffled. Azula let out a huge and loud sigh.

"Not you SUV! YOUR car! The one that Zuko got you!" I opened my mouth in a 'o' form.

"I haven't driven that in a long time. I keep it cleaned and running, but I don't use it anymore." I said. Toph added into the conversation.

"How could you not drive that beautiful car!" Toph said offended. I shrugged.

"I had four kids, Toph. It's not exactly a family car." I said.

"Uh kids are annoying." Azula said. I snorted and so did Toph and Ursa.

"Don't you have two kids? Amber and Rhea?" I said. Azula rolled her eyes and looked at her nails.

"No shit!" She said sarcastically. She continued on, "My kids are perfect." We all rolled her eyes and I turned to Toph.

"So I never asked if you have any kids since the last time we talked. I remember Gyatso and Arsen." I explained.

"We had two daughters after the whole 'I'm not talking to you' thing. I had my first daughter Ada and my other daughter Chantal which are two years apart." Toph explained. I smiled and soon enough we pulled up to my house. I sighed and tried to block out the memories of the incident, but they kept trying to push their way through.

"Katara? You okay to be here?" Suddenly Ursa asked while Toph and Azula looked at me worriedly. I tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace.

"Let's just go before I run." I said and walking ahead of them towards the shop in the backyard. When we got there I opened the shed with a keypad code along with my key. I opened the door and turned on the shop lights.

"Damn Katara. I forgot about your fascination with motorcycles and cars." Azula said. Ursa just smiled.

"Yeah…I loved working out here to get away from life." I said sadly.

"This is one of the few things we have in common, Sugarqueen." Toph said. We headed to my pride and joy car that I loved more than anything. My royal blue 1964 Chevrolet Corvair Convertible that was given to me by Zuko on our two year anniversary. I grabbed a hold of the car cover and carefully pulled it off. A little dusk flew up, but nothing major. I stuffed the cover in the trunk and grabbed the keys from the hook by the door and got in the driver's side with Ursa in the passenger and Toph behind me and Azula behind Ursa. I started the car and it purred to life. I groaned loving the sweet sound of it. I pushed the garage door button and the security system came on.

"To open the garage door, please state your verbal code." The security system said.

"December 18 at the Fire Lily Lake at sunset." I said. There was a beep and the garage door opened and I sped out of the driveway knowing the door would close automatically.

"Dang Sugarqueen! You take a lot of precautions!" Toph said0.

"I have to. These are expensive vehicles that people would steal and probably sell." I said.

"What was the meaning behind the passcode?" Azula asked. I turned red in embarrassment and cleared my throat.

"Um…That was the day Zuko asked me to be his girlfriend for the first time." I stated. I heard giggling beside me and behind me.

"Where are we going?" I changed the subject. I heard murmuring and finally I got an answer.

"To the mall. Aang's birthday is coming and Azula wants to get new lingerie for Jet and Ursa needs to get some new kinky stuff for the bedroom." Toph said.

"Alright." I said and turned onto the freeway towards the closest city which was Las Vegas about a thirty-minute drive from our town Element City. We talked about random stuff as we drove into Las Vegas and we laughed about stupid stuff and memories. Finally we pulled up to the mall we all used to go to minus Ursa most of the time. I waited for Toph and Azula to get out before I raised the cover of the car and rolled up the windows. I got out and pushed down the lock on my door and Ursa did the same. Soon enough we were walking towards the entrance. We were walking through Kohl's to get to the central area and Azula was droning on and on about how her and Jet never spend any quality time and that sex just isn't the same between them. It isn't as exciting. I almost gagged when she mentioned his foot fetish and Toph just looked as much as sick. Ursa didn't seem bothered as if she hears her complain about it all the time. 'I bet she does…' I thought.

"Anyway so the more adult stores at the top floor and Toph needs to get Aang a present which would be in the kids section." Toph punched Azula in the arm.

"Aang is not a kid!" Toph huffed.

"Plus I already know what I'm getting him." She continued.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a necklace that Gyatso gave him that broke. It had been a pure silver chain with a locket with a picture of Gyatso and inscribed in the locket is 'Destiny will reveal itself to you'. He was heartbroken when the chained snapped and so I took it in and had it fixed and it's ready to pick up and that's on the second floor." I squealed at the cuteness and Toph just rolled her eyes heading for the escalator to go up and we followed her. We were able to get the necklace no problem, but what was worse was standing in front two adult shops Adam & Eve and then there was Victoria's Secret.

"So Sweetness. Which one do you want to die in?" Toph cackled evilly. I glared at her.

"Not funny Toph." I said. Azula was heading into the Victoria's Secret while Ursa went into Adam & Eve. I sighed and walked towards Victoria's Secret while Toph walked towards Adam & Eve.

"See you on the other side Toph." I saluted. She laughed and I walked into the store. I found Azula looking at the Thongs. I grimaced at them and looked away. 'I hate those.' I thought.

"Katara. You going to get anything?" Azula asked.

"I don't know…" I said hesitantly. She rolled her eyes and pushed me in a random direction.

"Don't come back to me and don't bother leaving the store without leaving with two complete outfits." She said and went back looking. I sighed and looked around and saw a table full of a bunch of Bustier (Like a corset, but less confining and more flexible) I instantly loved the red lacy one and looked for my size. I smiled when I found one and grabbed a royal blue too with matching lacy panties and stockings. I also got a royal blue lacy Halter Babydoll and a blue see through lacy bra and a black push up lacy bra. I tried them on making sure they fit and headed to the register. Once I paid for all of it I waited for the girls outside of the stores. They finally came out with their purchases and we headed down to the food court where everyone was hungry considering it was one in the afternoon. Suddenly Ursa's started to ring and she used her free hand to answer it.

"Hello?"…"Just go done shopping."… "We'd love too." "Ok. See you there."… "I love you too, bye." She hung up and looked at the rest of us.

"So Ozai and the boys over at the pizza place just next door to the mall and were wondering if we wanted to meet them and have lunch." We nodded and Toph almost ran there. When we got there we could easily tell where they were because of the arguing going on about which UFC fighter was going to lose. We came up to the table and the quietened down. Jet was the same as ever except his hair was longer and fluffier. Aang still was the same with his short kept hair. Zuko and Ozai were talking about the family business and us girls slipped into the booth. I so happen to get stuck in between Zuko and Azula who was flirting with her husband. Toph was listening to what Aang was saying. I sighed and looked at Ursa who was listening to the business talk. A waitress came up and smiled at us and her eyes found Zuko she smiled flirty at him.

"What can I get you?" She said flirty. I rolled my eyes and suddenly felt jealous that Zuko was indifferent about it.

"Yeah can we get a medium half and half Pepperoni with extra cheese and Canadian Bacon and Pineapple and a small Chicken Garlic Bacon with extra tomatoes and bacon?" Zuko explained. I smiled when he remembered my favorite pizza.

"Anything else?" She said flirty still. It really pissed me off for some reason. I knew it was jealousy, but I didn't want to admit it.

"Actually could you get us one pitcher of Kokanee and another of Blue Moon and cold glasses?" I said a sweet icy voice. She glared at me and huffed and nodded strutting off to who knows where.

"Damn Sugarqueen! Didn't know you had a jealous side to you." Toph said. I huffed and looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said and suddenly heard a gasp from beside me. I looked and saw Azula going through my bags from Victoria's Secret.

"Azula-" I tried to say, but she just looked at me.

"You're a DD Cup!" Azula exclaims in a soft tone so only our table hears. I turn red with embarrassment and looked at the table top.

"Damn Sweetness. You grow or something while we didn't talk. Last time you were barely a D cup." Toph said while the guys shifted uncomfortably at the topic.

"Yes I grew and I hope I stop because I hate having to deal with these thinks." I gestured to my boobs where Zuko was looking and he wasn't being sneaky at all. He finally looked into my eyes and smirked. He leaned into my ear so I could only hear him.

"I agree they have grown. Which makes it so much of a turn on." He said quickly than pulled away leaving me trying not to gap my mouth open like a fish. 'Did he just talk dirty to me? When he's married? And we're divorced?' I thought. Yes he did I finalized.

'This was going to be a long day…' I thought.

* * *

 **Hey Guys sorry for being a little behind. I wanted to make the best chapter yet. I hope you liked and review please! Thank you and have a beautiful day, beautiful and handsome people! (:**


	4. The Confession

**I don't own ATLA or any of the characters!**

* * *

Katara's POV

Things have been weird with Zuko the past week and I don't know why. He's been acting all hot and cold, flirting with me one day and the next he completely ignores me. Now this isn't new for Zuko because he has always been like this from a young age. He always had a hard time expressing himself and when he was always awkward because when he was younger Ozai, his father, drank a lot and every time Zuko would try to speak and express himself he was quickly shut down by his dad and his mother tried to encourage him until he was 20ish he didn't really speak all that much. Finally Zuko's mother threatened divorce and when Zuko was 10, after so long of Ozai drinking and putting Zuko down, that Ozai quit and became a lot nicer and better father to Zuko.

"Mami?" I heard Ryan say and I looked over to him sitting on the recliner.

"¿Sí bebé a niño?" (Yes baby boy?) I said.

"Kylie estaba preguntando cuando podemos tener nuestra noche de la familia." (Kylie was asking when we can have our family night.) He said. I turned to Kylie who was looking at me expecting an answer.

"No sé de Kyl. Depende si le padre tiene planes para ustedes chicos." (I don't know Kyl. Depends on if you father has plans for you guys.) I explained.

"No va a suceder. Mai es venir sobre para la cena y todos tenemos que comer con ella como una 'familia'." (Won't happen. Mai is coming over for dinner and we all have to eat with her as a 'family'.) Bryan says and plops on the couch next to Ryan. Zuko walks in and we all stop talking in Spanish knowing it would look bad on us.

"This sucks Dad. Why can't Mai just stay at her spoiled families and stay away from us." Kylie as bold as ever. Zuko gives Kylie a warning glance before heading towards the kitchen.

"Get ready. She'll be here in twenty minutes." Was all he said. Bryan and Kylie groan while Ryan just frowns, but none of them get up.

"You heard your father get ready...We don't have much of a choice here…" I said.

"Fine. But I'm not going to change or get ready for that emotionless witch." Kylie huffed. Bryan and Ryan nodded in agreement and I just shrugged and waited for the end of all happiness to come.

Dinner is so awkward you couldn't even cut the tension with a super sharp knife. Mai was sitting next to Zuko who was head of the table and Kylie was sitting next her while I was across from Kylie and Ryan was to right sitting in front of Mai and Bryan sitting to my left.

"So Bryan when is your next Basketball game?" I asked. He looked up from his plate and smirked.

"Next week on Saturday. And we're doing so good that we're going to destroy them." Bryan said excitedly.

"Your father used to be in basketball and he led the team four times-" Mai got cut off by Kylie.

"Actually you're only counting his high school team record. Dad's actual record is actually seven. Mom had all of his national and state trophies until grandma got handed them. Plus dad was in college basketball too on a full ride scholarship while getting his degree." Kylie explained expertly.

"Oh don't forget mom worked just as hard with her being on the Academic Decathlon and was doing a medical Internship as soon as she hit freshman year in college. That and she was on a full ride academic scholarship." Ryan grinned proudly at me.

"We have pretty smart and talented parents and we know it." Bryan said confidently.

"We heard you were a cheerleader in high school though." Kylie said.

"Yeah I was. If I remember correctly you are too. I could show a few moves if you'd like." Mai offered in a suck up way. Kylie looked right through her facade.

"Oh. No thanks. Mom's best friend Suki, or uncle Haru's wife, was a cheerleader in high school, college and for a little while a professional one. Anyway she's teaching me everything she knows." Kylie said finishing her food.

"I'm done. Mom? Can we do that family night now?" Bryan complained.

"Bryan…" Zuko warned.

"What. I'm not going to pretend that I like Ms. Blah. I mean seriously dad? Kylie, Ryan and I hate her and everyone knows it. So why try to push something that won't happen! We're happy you stupid wife is not living here right now." Bryan yelled. Zuko mouth went into a narrow line. I knew that as a sign he was about to lose his temper.

"Bryan...Maybe you shouldn't…" Bryan cut me off.

"No! I'm sick of her being here. I'm sick of her always complaining and degrading dad! She's nothing but a-" Zuko slammed his hand on the table and stood up making the chair fall over.

"I've had enough of your attitude Bryan! I don't care if you like her or not! She's staying and that's final!" Zuko yelled at Bryan which in return Bryan got more furious.

"She wouldn't even be here if it hadn't been for you being a totally dead beat, cheating husband to mom! I'm surprised mom even forgave you because you don't even deserve it! You didn't and still don't deserve mom! One thing I know is that it's YOUR fault and MS. BLAHS. I'll NEVER forgive you for what you did to mom. Not even after I die of old age." Bryan stood up forcefully gesturing towards Mai. I had an enough by now and let out an ear piercing whistle. The two of them looked at me.

"I've had enough of this! Bryan, Ryan and Kylie go to the den. Mai leave. I have to have a word with Zuko." I silently glared at Zuko. Mai looked like she was about to protest. Zuko had the same thought though.

"Leave Mai. This is between Katara and me." Zuko all but snarled out. Bryan was led out by Kylie who was glaring at Zuko, even Ryan was glaring at him and he was usually the neutral zone. Before they left Ryan looked Zuko straight in the eyes and said the most heart wrenching.

"By the way dad, since you don't care about our feelings than don't bother talking to us. We don't want to bother you with our FEELINGS." And with that they walked and out. Mai then got up and I knew the kids were going to keep her from listening in on Zuko and I's talk.

"How dare you. Those are your CHILDREN. Bryan has always looked up to you as a child and for you to tell him you don't care about his feelings is like your father telling you that he doesn't care about when you were eight! Your lucky Damion wasn't here and at his friends because he would have probably tried taking you down to the floor for you speaking to Bryan like that. After what he heard you say to me that night I know he wouldn't ever let you speak to someone like that again. You better hope that they forgive you." I snarled at him and stormed out the door. I found the kids in the den with Mai forcing her to stay.

"Leave Mai. I want to talk to MY kids." She huffed and left to suck up to Zuko. I sigh and feel on the plush dark brown couch and left out a shaky laugh. I felt like I was back when Zuko and I had the argument after he cheated.

"You okay mom? You look really pale…" Kylie put her hand on mine.

"Fine sweetie. Can you call Damion home? I just need him right now." I felt claustrophobic and breathed a little heavier. Kylie nodded, taking out her phone and dialing Damion's number. He answered after two rings.

"Damion? Mom needs you home now."... "There was an argument between Bryan and Dad. Dad says he didn't care about our feelings for Mai and that she's staying. Mom had a word with Dad and now she looks really pale and like she's having a hard time breathing. Ryan is trying to calm her right now, but it's not working." … "Alright. Hurry please." She hung up and came over to me. "Damion is hurrying over." She smiled and grabbed my free hand.

About ten minutes later the front door open and close. I heard heavy footsteps running down the hall and the door swung open to reveal Damion.

"You okay mom? I have your medicine if you need it." Damion told me and kneeled down to my level. Seeing him reminded me of why was here and I started crying so hard that I had a hard time breathing. I felt my heart pounding and a light sweat building up.

"She's having a panic attack." Damion said.

"Wait she has panic attacks!" Bryan exclaimed.

"Yes she has since she was a little kid. No one knows what causes them. I've known for a couple of years because I caught her having one when I was fourteen and you guys were at school and I was sick at home." He pulled out my medication and had me take two pills. I slowly started relaxing and finally I was fine again.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah she should be. Just keep her in a relaxing environment for a few days and she should be better in no time." Damion explained.

"Come on mom. I'll run a warm bath for you." Kylie helped me up and we walked out the door and towards my temporary room. We happened to see Mai and Zuko having a heated discussion, but they stopped when they saw Kylie and I. Damion was behind us talking to Bryan and Ryan. Damion saw Zuko and gestured that he was going to talk to Zuko and that Bryan and Ryan should keep Kylie and I company.

When we got up to my room Ryan and Bryan talked to me about random things like school, friends and sports while Kylie ran my bath. I smiled at my children who were always there for me when I needed them the most.

(Downstairs with Zuko, Mai and Damion)

 **Damion's POV**

Mai and dad were both sitting on the couch looking at me and I just glared at them. I stood there with my arms crossed and stiff posture.

"So I heard about your yelling match with Bryan and then the conversation with mom. Care to explain to me why you would talk to Bryan that way. It doesn't help that mom is still supposed to be looked after because she has to take her medication for her nightmares and panic attacks that have increased since the incident. Yet when this happens and she gets angry which results in her yelling at you which again affects her negatively, raises her blood pressure and causes a panic attack that you don't seem to care about." I growled at him.

"Listen Damion, I didn't know she just had a panic attack. But we should talk about this an-"

"Nope we're talking about it now." I stood tall and menacing.

"Damion why don't you listen-" Again I cut off.

"Stay out of this Mai. You're not a part of this discussion." I growled at her.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Zuko told me sternly.

"She's not my mother and never will be. That woman upstairs being taken care of by Bryan, Ryan and Kylie is my mother. The woman that went through that non-medicated, painful birth. She is my one and ONLY mother. Mai is just an annoying, fake pest that lives here and is married to an asshole like you. You two really are a perfect couple. You both are just cold hearted people. We're done here. Like Ryan says, don't bother talking to us." I walked up the stairs and left them to keep arguing.

 **Zuko's POV**

"Why don't you just give the kids to your parents and Katara to whoever? I mean we could go on a vacation, I've always wanted to go to the Caribbean." Mai put her hand on my bicep and fluttered her eyes in a flirty way. THAT made me angry. My kids hated me, my ex-wife had a panic attack because of me, and all Mai could think of is getting rid of them and going on a vacation that only SHE wanted to go on. She always complains about boring everything is when we go on vacation like when the kids, Mai and I all went to Greece or when we went Hawaii, or when she was at her worst, Japan.

"Is that all you care about?! My kids hate me and Katara had a panic attack! Yet all you can think about is getting rid of them and going on a vacation! It's like you only with me for my money!" I snarled at her. Mai just rolled her eyes at me.

"You really are pathetic Zuko. I mean really are you that stupid to think that. No wonder your kids are upset with you. They have a dumb father." Mai scowled and walked towards the door and slammed it on her way out. I winced and ran my hands through my messily styled black hair. I held my head in my hands and cried for the first time in a long time. 'Why am I so messed up?' I thought. 'She's right no wonder my kids hate me. I'm nothing, but a pathetic excuse of a father.'

I walked into the kitchen and went straight for the whiskey bottle. I popped the cap and started drinking it like water. Within two hours I was gone and so was the bottle and another bottle as well. My head was hanging between my bent knees and my arms hanging off my knees with the bottles at my feet. I had my eyes closed when I felt a soft small hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Katara, but she could easily be a figment of my imagination. Like she would even look at me after what I caused.

"Zuko...Let's get you to bed before the kids wake up and find you here in the morning…" I shook my head. I heard her sigh and grab my arms and put it over her shoulder.

"Come on Zuko. You can't wallow in pity. That was always your father thing. Never your thing, but hey it could be genetic thing when you guys decide that you want to be big babies." Katara said while carrying my drunk ass upstairs with me trying to walk half assed. We finally got upstairs and we walked into Mai and I's bedroom, but honestly now that I looked at it, it looked like more of Mai's room than mine. Katara laid me on the black and gray bed covers. I reached up and touched her wild and soft like silk hair that was hanging over me.

"You always had such beautiful hair. So soft…" I mumbled. I then grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed with me.

"Z-Zuko. You're drunk and not thinking clearly." I shook my head shushed her. I kissed her forehead, nose, cheek, the corner of her mouth and then finally her full lips.

"Zuko! Please don't make this hard on me. Your drunk and I don't want to be that woman that ruins a marriage." She pulled away. I sighed and let her go.

"I'm sorry Katara…It's just no matter what I feel for Mai or how much I try to push it away. I love you Katara. I never stopped." I confessed. Katara shook her head and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Zuko…Your drunk and not thinking straight and most of this stuff you're saying isn't true and will regret it in the morning." Katara tried to reason with me, but I was having none of it.

"No! I'm telling you the truth! I'm sober enough to know what I'm saying! I'm in love with you!" I almost wanted to yank my hair out in desperation, begging her to believe me. I grabbed her face and kissed her full on the lips as hard as I could to make her understand what I felt for her. I tried to show that I needed her. Again though she pushed me away and just glared at me with her eyes cold as the Antarctic ice.

"Zuko stop this. You love Mai otherwise you wouldn't be with her! You don't love me! You just think you do because Mai is being a bitch." Katara scolded me.

"I do love you! Please Katara you have to understand! I don't love her and I know I just realized that, but I never loved her. Please I want you back into my life again. Just let me show you!" I went to grab her hand, but she got up and walked towards my door.

"Listen Zuko if you're unhappy in your marriage that's fine, divorce her. But do not make me the reason for your divorce." Katara scowled at me and closed my door making me realize I had a big decision to make. Was getting rid of Mai worth it, just to realize that Katara would never take me back? Would it be worth the heartache to keep Mai around lose Katara and my children? I don't know honestly. You'd think I'd choose my kids and Katara, but Mai has always been a easy person to understand. She familiar to me and I depended on her to keep me grounded when I really needed it. She was always there when I needed her while Katara was always gone or too busy. How the hell am I supposed to choose…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, they keep me writing!(: Have a great day beautiful people!((:**


End file.
